All automatic coil winder which automatically winds a coil generally performs winding operation by supplying a wire from a nozzle to a rotating bobbin mounted on a spindle driven by a motor.
Furthermore, for manufacturing a coil for a switching transformer, there is provided various kinds of working tools around the spindle, such as a wire-holding tool for holding the wire at the right angle on the outer circumference of the bobbin which is generally required at the start and end of winding, a tiepin for temporarily binding the wire, a taping unit for winding a tape on the bobbin, a cutter for cutting the wire, and a mounting and dismounting tool for exchanging the bobbin on the spindle with new one.
However, since these tools are disposed around the spindle, the operation of these tools is often disturbed by each other and the working efficiency is therefore not high in such a coil winder.
Furthermore, since the position of these tools are fixed and each tool has a minimum mechanism to perform a specific operation, the coil winder of this kind generally lacks the ability to process different types or dimensions of coils.